Jenny's jealousy
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: When the first human Vastra rescued resurfaces, Jenny struggles with feelings of jealousy as she mistakenly believes Alice has come to take Vastra from her. Will Jenny suceed in scaring the girl away? Or will Alice and Jenny become unlikely allies in a fight bigger than anyone could have imagined?
1. Finding Alice

This is the story of Alice, or, as Madam Vastra called her, "little hatchling.". It begins on a warm spring day in early April, under cover of a light, ever present English rain shower.

Vastra and Jenny 'iwere walking along in an ally-way, when they heard cries for help.

"Lets go." Vastra sprang into action, running swiftly as her superior speed would allow. A young woman, with long dark hair and dark eyes, lay on her side in a mud puddle, packages strewn about.

"What happened? Are you hurt, are you in need of a Doctor?" Jenny and Vastra knelt down, helping woman to stand.

"No. Thankyou. " The woman said, smiling softly. "I did hurt my ankle, when those awful men tried to rob me-" she sighed, "my bags..."

Jenny hastened to pick them up. "Please, come back with us for tea-" Alice smiled at Jenny's offer.

"Thankyou very much, but I'm afraid I can't stay for too long. I run an orphanage just outside of town, and the girls will be wanting their supper."

"What did you say your name was?" Vastra asked softly, lifting her veil.

"Alice-" she stopped, staring at Vastra, her eyes widening. "I know you. You saved me, years ago."


	2. Alice tells her tale

As Alice, Jenny, and Vastra settled in front of the warm fireplace for tea, Alice began her story.

"It was a bitterly cold winter's night, and I was twelve years old. My parents and sister had died in a house fire, and I was alone in the world. I had lost the only family I ever had, and had no shelter, no food, and no way to get food. "

She paused then, seeing the sad look on Vastra's face. She reaches out her hand to her. "Vastra found me, shivering and frostbitten, lying over a sewage vent to keep warm. Without asking for anything in return, she took me in, fed me, clothed me cared for me when i was sick. She Taught me to hunt, to defend myself , to survive on my own if I had to. She trained me in combt, taught me to run fast, to fight with a sword and with my fists. I learned to shoot a gun, and a bow, even to throw a Chakram, and stars. She made sure I was safe.

She taught me all about her people, about her world, even her language. I learned the names of all the stars, and trees, and animals. It was lmost as if I WAS one of her people-" Alice gave a short laugh.

I stayed with her for five years, until I turned seventeen. Then, I took up work on a sewing shop, until Vastra got me the cabin for the orphanage. I live there, along with fifteen other girls. We do people's sewing and laundry, to get by."

She smiled as Vastra squeezed her hand. "Thankyou. For all you've done for me. For helping me to start the orphanage, for saving my life-"

"You're welcome. Little Hatchling-". Vastra smiled, oblivious to Jenny's angry look. "Jenny dear. Would you be so kind as to get Alice another blanket?"

"Yes ma'am" Jenny said through gritted teeth as she left the room.


	3. Jenny hates Alice

Jenny watched from the hallway as Vastra and Alice talked and laughed. Alice leaned against Vastra, almost laying on top of her, and Vastra's arms were tight around her, holding her close and stroking her hair. Jenny sank to the floor, crying silently as she watched the pair, for she was sure that Alice Had come here to steal Vastra from her, and it seemed to be working.

Jenny was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying to each other, but she saw the way Vastra's eyes lit up as,she listened. Jealousy coursed through her like a red hot fire. Vastra was always so reserved, so proper with her, but was now laughing at something Alice was saying.

She watched angrily, wanting to claw Alice's eyes out, wanting to throw her under a carriage pulled by runaway horses. Alice was stealing HER wife. Her Vastra. The thought made Jenny's blood boil.

"Jenny dear. Please hurry-"Vastra called out, her voice carrying easily through the hallway.

"Coming Ma'am." Jenny called, entering the room. "Did you need anything else?"

"Yes. Stoke the fire, if you could. I fear Alice is soon to be taken with chill." Jenny hated the concern in Vastra's voice, the look on her eyes as she stroked the other human's hair.

"Of course Ma'am" Jenny angrily tossed several large logs into the fire, sending it into roaring flames with in a few minutes. Vastra seemed oblivious to Jenny's feelings. It seemed that Alice was her only concern.

After several agonizing minutes, Jenny stood. "I'm going to start supper now Ma'am.". She left the room in tears.

She had to get rid of Alice. That was the only way. Jenny smiled, a plan already piecing together in her brain. She'd send her out, to market, and have one of the six-pence lackey boys scare her a bit, make her run far far away from here, back to her orphanage, and she would have Vastra back.

Jenny grinned as she chopped onions and carrots for the stew. She thought of how things used to be, her and Vastra, laughing as she cooked dinner, playing chess by the fire before bed. Running through the dark streets, chasing criminals. Her heart ached as she felt lonely , in this big kitchen, all by herself. Just like when Vastra first hired her. She would be alone while she cooked, and cleaned, treated just like all the other maids.

But after she got rid of Alice everything would be right again.


End file.
